oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted League
The Twisted League is the first league in Old School RuneScape. It started on 14 November 2019 and ends on 16 January 2020. Players can use an existing account or a new account to participate in the league. The league can be accessed by selecting a green coloured world on the world selector. An account cannot be logged into both a league world and a normal world at the same time. Membership is required to access the league worlds. Rules General * Ironman mode is enabled for all accounts with the standard restrictions. * Players begin on Tutorial Island. The tutorial can be skipped at any time. Once the tutorial is completed or skipped, players are teleported outside Kourend Castle. * Players are totally restricted to the Great Kourend and Kebos Lowlands regions (with the exception of random event areas): ** Kourend Castle is the respawn location and the Home Teleport destination. ** Teleports (regardless of method) to other locations are blocked. ** Konar assigns Slayer tasks from a Twisted League specific task list (requires level 5 combat). ** Treasure Trails are limited to Great Kourend and Kebos Lowlands specific clue scrolls. ** Player-owned houses are restricted to the Hosidius House location. ** Players begin with two Kourend & Kebos Achievements, which would otherwise be impossible, completed. Skills * The base experience rate is multiplied by 5. * Players begin with level 3 Herblore and level 15 Agility. Quests * Players begin with the Druidic Ritual, Dragon Slayer, Eagles' Peak, and Rune Mysteries quests completed. Barbarian Fishing and Hasta Training are also completed. Items * Some shop items are restocked at an increased rate. * Barbarian rods, anti-dragon shields, pestle and mortars, and stew can be purchased from various shops. * Watson can provide players with a sextant, a watch, a chart, and the strange device. * Some drops have been modified: ** Chambers of Xeric: Kodai insignia replaced with a Kodai wand ** Alchemical Hydra: Hydra leather replaced with a ferocious ring, and hydra claw replaced with a dragon hunter lance ** Brimstone Chest: Broken dragon hasta replaced with a dragon hasta Strategy Tasks Tasks are goals that can be completed to earn League Points that are then used to unlock relics and rewards. Tasks are separated into five tiers by difficulty; easy, medium, hard, elite, and master. A task's tier determines how many League Points are earned for completing the task. Relics League Points are used to unlock relics, which are league-specific buffs that are active for the duration of the league once unlocked. Relic selection is permanent and cannot be changed at any time for the remainder of the league. There are five relic tiers and three relics for each tier. Players cannot lock or lose relics in remaining tiers by choosing a certain relic as relic selection has no impact on which relics are available in the remaining tiers. The first relic tier is unlocked from the start, while the remaining relic tiers are unlocked after reaching a certain amount of League Points. Rewards